


Who Framed The MCU

by BendyVoltronFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Comedy, Eddie has a puppy, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Puppy Love, Sitcom, Toons - Freeform, sentient steamrollers, wholesome fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyVoltronFangirl/pseuds/BendyVoltronFangirl
Summary: an anthology of wholesome oneshot stories about some of my favorite characters
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 2





	Who Framed The MCU

Wanda Maximoff was channel surfing on the tv in her Los Angeles apartment, soon she found a movie she remembered from her childhood in Sokovia called Who Framed Roger Rabbit. on the screen roger had just been accused of murder by Judge Doom, however something seemed off about the judge's leering grin, "Vision? Did you upgrade the tv to be 3D?" Wanda called out for her husband. no answer, which was odd because he didn't have a meeting until tomorrow. suddenly the judge was stepping through the screen. he looked at Wanda with a mischievous grin. "have you seen a rabbit? a toon rabbit?" Doom growled. suddenly Eddie Valiant hopped out of the tv as well followed by the weasels and Roger and Jessica. soon Wanda's apartment was filled with the cast of the movie...


End file.
